Computer systems and communications systems have implemented digital signal control for many years. To implement digital control, computer and communications systems typically implement converters for converting analog voltage signals to the digital domain and for converting digital signals to the analog domain. Such digital-to-analog converters (DACs) can be implemented in a variety of ways. One such type of DAC is an R2R DAC circuit in which multiple bits from a digital signal are selectively provided to a resistor/2*resistor ladder via switches to generate an output voltage having an amplitude that corresponds to the value of the digital signal. The output voltage is thus generated based on a current flow between a high-rail reference voltage and ground in a typical R2R DAC circuit and through selected resistors via the activated switches.